


Space Between

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Virgil is forced to move across the country, it hits himself and his boyfriends harder than any of them had imagined it could.





	Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing polysanders. I watched Descendants 2 and the song Space Between inspired me. Feel free to find me on tumblr, my profile on there is Meginoi.

Virgil sat on the bed, playing with the sleeve of his hoodie. His eyes, glazed over with worry and heartache, were trained on a spot on the red carpet adorning the floor. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He had no easy way to say it.

Roman, Patton and Logan sat around him, waiting for Virgil to speak. They would wait a long time. 

“Love, what is ailing you? You said on the phone you had something to tell us, make your declaration.” 

Virgil ignored Roman’s dramatics. Normally he would call him out on his theatrics, but not today, he wasn’t in the mood to. 

“Verge? C’mon talk to us,” Patton pleaded, his hand coming up to rest on Virgil’s upper arm.

“movingaway,” He mumbled. To the others it was incoherent. 

Logan sighed. “Honestly Virgil, you must speak up. I can never understand your mumbling.” 

Virgil wrung his hands together and closed his eyes as he repeated his words. The way he repeated them was a shout compared to his first meek mumble. “I’m moving away!” he blurted out. 

Roman’s world crumbled around him. “What do you mean, dearest?” He stumbled over his words, leaving forward to remove Virgil’s hands from his face. 

Verge’s let out a quiet sob as tears rolled down his cheeks, eyes darting everywhere but the faces of his boyfriends – avoiding their worried expressions. “M-my parents…they got n-new jobs. We move in t-two weeks. I-I understand, do it now.” 

“Do what, Verge?” Patton questions, rubbing soothing circles into the other’s palms. 

“Break up with me,” Virgil answered in a whisper. 

“Why would we ever do that?” Logan asked. The anxious boy’s head shot up. “Have you never heard of a long-distance relationship?”

“I-I thought it would be too much trouble. It’s not like I’m important anyway.” 

“You are SO important, baby. Don’t cry, we’ll work through this together,” Patton exclaimed, wiping away Virgil’s tears with the pad of his thumb. 

Virgil let a smile break through, it was small but it was progress. “Thank guys.” 

“You are most welcome, dearest,” Roman smiled, pulling the others into a group hug. “Now, let’s enjoy the time we have left together.” 

Virgil smiled, closing his eyes and reveling in the limited time they had left before there was space between them.

Those 2 weeks flew by and the day Virgil left rolled around quicker than any of them had expected. In the weeks leading up to that dreaded day they never left each other’s sides, spending the days together and eventually passing out in the early hours at one of their houses. They had all been content…until Verge had to start packing – that was when it became real to them all. The first time Patton came face to face with Virgil standing next to his suitcases he had burst into tears and had to leave the room. Roman had rushed out after him, tears pricking at his own eyes, and Logan had stood there, quietly taking Virgil’s had and squeezing it tightly. 

Roman, Patton and Logan followed Virgil’s parents to the airport, a solemn silence taking over the car as Logan drove. They had hesitated to get out of the car when they arrived at the airport, knowing what heartache would meet them outside. Roman was the first to move, surging forward and hopping out of the front passenger door. Logan quickly followed, opening one of the back-passenger doors for Patton. He took Pat’s hand and gently coerced the still sniffling boy out of the car.

They met Virgil inside the terminal, he looked about as happy about the situation as his boyfriends did. An uncomfortable silence overtook the group. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Virgil laughed half-heartedly, blinking back tears. His gaze flitted between the 3 boys in front of him. A call for his flight sounded through the terminal, causing him to glance over his shoulder at his waiting parents. “I don’t want to go. I love you guys too much.” 

Logan was the first to respond. “We don’t want you to go either, but there is no choice in the matter. Just remember that your feelings are reciprocated.”

“Verge, we’re never out of reach. Any of us are just a phone call away. You might feel alone but we’ll always be with you,” Patton smiled weakly. 

“Alas, we must stay here for now. However, as soon as possible we shall come and visit, this I promise,” Roman exclaimed. 

The final boarding call echoed through the terminal, sending dread plummeting into their stomachs. Virgil stepped forward, kissing each of them. He tried to put as much love and passion into each kiss as possible, he didn’t know if he was successful. 

At that, he turned away and walked towards bag drop. As the seconds Patton, Roman and Logan had left with Virgil reached zero he glanced back at them, gave them a sad smile and disappeared from view leaving his boyfriends with a hole in their hearts and clueless as to when they would see him again.


End file.
